Songs of sorrow
by Nobodyknowsmenow
Summary: Companion poems to Lindahoylands' 'Web of Treason'. Named by Lindahoyland, written by.... me!
1. Chapter 1

This collection of poems was written by Steelelf in tribute to Lindahoylands Web of Treason.

I didn't like this poem, but hey, it was my first. Enjoy!

Oh me, oh my, please Aragorn don't die!  
Faramir has come to save you,  
Now just hold on, don't let go,  
Forget what you see, remember what you know,  
and just hold on, don't let go,  
Your friend has come to save you.


	2. Chapter 2

See the soul, not the blow,  
Remember love, know what you know,  
To be true, in his heart,  
See past the outside, see past the art.  
He stands true beside you now,  
And to no other will he ever bow,  
Elessar, Aragorn, King of the West,  
Trust the servant that serves you best.  
For you he'll fight,  
for you he'll die,  
for you he even dares to lie!  
Trust your heart, King, not your sight!

Show them all your quality,  
Show the light they'll never be!  
Show the strength you hold inside,  
Show the love, the joy, the pride!  
Show them honor, brother mine,  
Save my King from such slime!


	3. Chapter 3

Try not to gag-  
I know it's hard,  
Pray for strength,  
Don't let them know  
How your heart is torn  
With each shard  
That's driven down.  
Show a smooth face to the hag-  
For you know in the length  
of time, all will be right,  
in all men's sight.  
Don't give up hope,  
It's all you can hold.  
It's all you've ever had,  
All you've ever known.  
Thank your father now,  
For lessons learned,  
Perhaps he knew-  
'Twas why he spurned  
You ever before others eyes  
He knew one day you'd need those lies.  
He knew one day the land you'd hold  
In your eyes, and truths not told.  
Elessar, be strong, hold on  
He'll save you soon,  
Before the dawn?  
Pray to heaven,  
Pray for peace,  
Pray for him,  
And do not cease.


	4. Chapter 4

Aragorn, oh, Elessar,  
What did you suffer?  
Strider, oh, Estel,  
What hope now can we offer?  
Wingfoot, oh, Envinyatar,  
How can we tell you,  
Faramir's still true?  
How can we show you,  
There's a pathway out of hell?


	5. Chapter 5

My little daughter,  
Go not astray  
From thy father's honored way.  
Keep thy heart clear,  
Keep thy soul clean,  
Follow not the lean  
Of madness from thy mother.  
Be kind to all,  
Great or small,  
You know not the strength  
Of your actions now,  
Innocent Daughter of Boromir!  
You need not fear-  
I feel in my heart  
He walks beside you.  
The cub of the Lion,  
You have the strength  
Look not out, but in.  
Honor thy King.  
Honor thy country,  
Hold fast his denial!  
Know that your uncle will bring  
Renewal of hope to thee  
In this trial!


	6. Chapter 6

See the way,  
See the path,  
See the man,  
Not the wrath.  
Don't believe your eyes-  
It's dark...  
Listen!  
Do you hear that lark?  
Aragorn, Elessar,  
Your Faramir has not gone far.  
He's hiding there,  
In plain sight.  
He's hiding here,  
Far from the light.  
He's by your side.  
He loves you still.  
And for you,  
Die he will!  
Damning himself,  
And all for love,  
Wearing treason  
Like a glove.  
Soon he'll stand,  
Soon he'll rise.  
Soon he'll give  
them a surprise!  
He loves his lord,  
He loves his land.  
He will deliver  
You from their hand.  
He goes himself down to hell,  
And knowing all the while quite well,  
That perhaps his soul will stay in hell.  
For you he'll risk it all.  
For you, Faramir will stand tall.  
He's hiding here, in plain sight.  
Pray for all those in this plight!


	7. Chapter 7

(Aragorn)

Save me Eru,  
I turn now to you,  
I can no longer fight,  
Let me give back  
To your hand  
The greatest gift ever given  
That gift of life.  
Let me leave this hell on earth  
Let me enter into heaven.  
Let me fly up to the light.  
I'm tired, father,  
I wish to rest-  
But please, tell me, is this best?  
I know I leave a son, a wife,  
But I can endure no more-  
Let it end!  
I'm hurt, my heart's so sore…  
Oh, Faramir, Eru, Faramir,  
My friend so dear!  
Forgive my little Faramir,  
He does not know  
That which he does.  
Forgive him, Lord,  
For Pity's sake,  
I know this was not  
An easy choice for him to make.  
They're killing me,  
Father, please let me flee  
This prison of flesh,  
Please let me rest!  
I see the world begin to fade,  
The waters cold in which I wade  
As I give back this gift to thee.

(Faramir)  
Oh, dear Eru,  
What now to do?  
I've sold my soul-  
And lost him too!  
Lost my hope,  
Lost my King-  
Hell- I've lost everything!  
Honors' path is twisted now,  
What's right is so near to what is wrong-  
The line between them is almost gone.  
It's dark in here…  
I can taste my fear…  
Oh, can't this filth wash away?  
Are these stains on my soul  
Here to stay?  
Why do I have to lie?  
Why can't I just save him now…  
Though I hardly know how.  
I must carry on,   
Must save my King,  
No matter what-  
If this damns me,  
This price I pay,  
And now I have just time to pray  
'Eru take me when I die.'  
I'm sorry! I can only plea,  
That you understand-  
Please try to see!  
There was nothing else to do!  
Damned if I did,  
Damned if I didn't!  
There was nothing else for it…  
Oh, let me forget!  
I wish I could show you in some way  
Why I did what I did today.  
Oh, Aragorn, my dearest friend,  
I'm ever loyal to the end,  
Believe in me,  
Though you can't see,  
Let me save you.  
I'm lost, I'm drifting out to sea,  
My anchor cut away from me.

(this took me FOREVER- I know it's not so great, but I loved it!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Aragorn)  
How do you tell a child the time has come?  
How do you explain, you're too tired to rise?  
How do you bear those tears in her eyes?  
How do you tell that innocent face that some  
Wounds go too deep to heal?  
That a betrayal will never go?  
That there will never be a day you won't  
Feel the pain, and just know  
That the one you trusted with everything  
Betrayed you-And not even for a ring!  
Succumbing to it's evil, you could forgive…  
But this? Never! You can no longer live.  
But how do you do it?  
How do you tell  
That child that you will never get well?

(Faramir)

Oh, Estel, hope, please forgive  
Me for this deed…  
Please understand  
What makes me raise my hand  
Against my brother, against my King,  
The man for whom I've given everything!  
I have to do this.  
I must do it now…  
Oh, dear Eru, please tell me how!  
I can't! I can't!  
Forgive me, oh, just let me die!  
For I no longer wish to live.  
I, who swore never to trap  
Even an orc with a falsehood,  
Has had to lie.  
I wish I could  
Go to sleep and wake up  
Will all this over and done,  
The battle over, the war won.  
I can not kill this man I love.  
He groans in suffering-  
If I really loved him,  
I would end his pain-  
If I really loved him,  
I would kill my king.  
My heart turns chill at the very thought!  
What evil is this that now brings me now  
To the edge of this pit, soon to fall,  
What cruel fate has made me turn  
Into the monster I sought  
To kill? I wished to stop your pain,  
But I only brought you more.  
I wished to save you from these men,  
But I've betrayed your trust in me…  
Please, my friend, try to see!  
Faithless I am,  
Accursed as well.  
But my king has done no wrong!  
Tell me, Eru, why does he suffer so long?  
Will it ever end? Tell me when!  
What wrong has he done?  
HE WAS YOUR BEST SON!  
Why do you turn away?  
Why this judgment, why this wrath?  
Can you tell me why you hath  
Brought this evil on his head?  
Lie still now, Elessar,  
Faramir's here- I won't take long.  
I kiss your brow in fealty,  
I bid you sweet soul farewell.  
As you go on to heaven,  
While I stay here in hell.  
Please understand, why I do this,  
Why I hold this knife in my hand,  
Why I raise it above the lord of the land.  
Hope? There is now none.  
I must do it now and have done.  
Forgive me, lord, know that I did this  
Out of love, not from hate.  
May that take the pain from the blade.  
May you wake in a green forest glade.  
May you never know pain again.  
Remember me then-  
Faithless, faithful,  
Grieving, painful,  
Blessed, cursed,  
And just too little, too late.


	9. Chapter 9

(Faramir)  
Sleep now, brother, brother…  
I'll not harm you,  
Nor let another  
Near you on this,  
Your death bed.  
Forgive me my lies.  
I know you don't know why  
I have done this to you.  
Close your eyes.  
I bring you rest  
From this agony…  
If I could only stop the voices in my head!  
Please don't cry!  
There is nothing but love in my heart-  
No cruelty, no evil art  
Makes me do this-  
That's all I wanted you to know.  
I'm sorry there's not more I can do.  
What I can do, I have done-  
Your battle is over- You have won.  
All that's left now is to let you go.  
Goodbye, Aragorn- Elessar.  
I love you even now, but from afar.

(Aragorn)  
Why are you doing this?  
What have I done?  
I treated you like a brother-  
I treated you like my son!  
I almost begin to wish  
I'd never named you steward.  
And now I wonder why  
My heart still will not hate.  
I know it's too late  
For any hope that I will receive  
Salvation from this horrid cell-  
To me it is the greatest hell!  
You've hurt me horribly-  
You're a traitor in my eyes-  
But why do I still believe  
It's possible you're telling lies?


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, save me Eru-  
It's so dark in here.  
I lost my way…  
Seeking to slay  
A monster was I?  
A monster is what I am, I fear.  
Mother!   
Brother!  
Father!  
King-  
I've lost you all  
I'm suffering!  
Where am I now?  
Who have I become?  
I've fought so hard…  
Surely I've won?  
My soul was sold-  
And I can no longer hold  
To the man I used to be.  
All I can do is cry  
For whom I used to be.  
I pray to die.  
It's too dark to see.  
Oh, save me Eru,  
Before it's too late.  
Before I truly learn to hate.


	11. Chapter 11

Blood runs cold,  
Blood runs hot,  
Blood runs down,  
In the pot.  
You deserve  
To die this day-  
Here, in this spot!  
I will give no  
Time to pray.  
Traitor you are,  
And I am too-  
No, I am no friend to you!  
Hush now, Elessar  
We will not wander far-  
I love you, King,  
I am so sorry for everything...  
Forgive me, oh, forgive!  
I know I don't deserve to live...  
I don't want to-  
Not anymore-  
Not after all I put you through,  
Not after I felt  
The thrill in death-  
Cold, cold breath  
Across my soul...  
How, how, how?  
How could I feel that  
In my heart?  
How could I not care?  
What put it there?  
What evil art?  
I have become a monster now.  
No hope for me-  
Not a prayer  
Just forgive me,  
Before I go there.


	12. Chapter 12

Sleep now.  
I'm here  
No need to fear.  
My lord, my King,  
I will take care of everything.  
Oh, but I'm tired, I'm weak…  
And this only do I seek.  
To save your life,  
And not my own.  
A traitor I've become,  
I know you won't understand how  
I could do this to you,  
And yet be faithful,  
But please believe  
Please see…  
I've done it all for you,  
To save you.  
I've fought so hard,  
And got so far…  
Please try to hold on for me.


	13. Chapter 13

Do you remember  
When we were friends?  
Do you remember  
That you hurt me then?  
What did I say to you,  
As I lay gasping in pain?  
What did I say as I was dying in shame?  
"Be thou blessed."  
Is what I said.  
Can you say that now to me?  
Can you prove your faithfulness?  
Can you show that forgiveness?  
Forgive me then, Father, King,  
Forgive your servant everything.  
I have done wrong, yes,  
But in your name-  
And only to save you from the hand  
Of the wicked and those who are truly traitors-  
I never was one of the conspirators,  
I swear to you,  
I've been ever true…  
To lord to land.  
Trust me now  
As I did you then.

(Aragorn)

I wake here lying on this bed  
Truly wishing I was dead.  
Hands on me,  
hateful, touching, hurting…  
Why can't I see?  
Have they taken my sight?  
Dear Eru, will I never see light?  
My son my wife…  
Please Eru, take my life!  
For I know I shall never be well.  
Faramir? Why are you here?  
I hate you! Leave me be!  
I hate you! You traitor!  
I hate you! To me you mean nothing but fear.  
What now are you doing?  
Have you not done enough?  
You've betrayed me to hell.

(A BONUS poem… lucky!)  
How could any harm hands like these?  
Stretched out to heal and not to harm,  
Broad and strong, but soft and warm.  
Cruel men in the only answer,  
And so I lift a silent prayer-  
Eru, I know I can't ask much, but please…  
I never want to know what evil lies  
In the hearts of men- behind their eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Trust the child  
To lead you through.  
Alone out here, in the wild…  
What shall I do?  
I am no healer,  
Not even your friend-  
For now I am a traitor.  
I pledged my life to defend  
You from all that would harm…  
And now I raise my arm  
Against my lord, against my king,  
The man to whom I owe everything.  
How did I fall so far down?  
What have I become?  
Who am I?  
Was my life a lie?  
Will I ever be found?  
Am I too far down to see the sun?  
I must trust the child  
To lead me through.  
Back to light, and back to you.


	15. Chapter 15

I want to die.  
I've hurt my lord,  
Harmed my King,  
Lied to a child  
Over many things.  
I've fallen so far,  
I'll never be found…  
Inside, my heart is a gaping wound.  
I wish now to raise my sword  
And end this life  
So loathsome and foul…  
And I will.  
Once my work here is done.  
Once I've saved my lord from death  
I shall draw my last breath.  
He will never come to harm.  
This I swear, in this cold wild,  
I wish to make right the wrong,  
But I am not strong.  
Forgive me lord.  
Remember me,  
As I used to be  
A true son  
Of Gondor.

Faramir! Faramir, return to me!  
I know you're there,  
I just can't see…  
No! No, a traitor he's become,  
The man I loved as my own son…  
I look around this fiery place,  
Longing, longing for your face.  
But I don't see you anywhere…  
You must be true!  
Please, my child, I believe in you!  
I do not know why you did what you did.  
Why you lied, why you hid,  
As it were, your face from me…  
Why did you turn?  
Why did you flee?  
Voices whisper in my ear,  
Telling me you hate me, dear.  
How I wish they did deceive!  
Well- and I am sorry for what I had done-  
I didn't mean to- believe me, son!  
Water, please, before I die…  
An angel gives a draught to me-  
I know the face, I know I do…  
But from where?  
Are you Faramir?  
No! Faramir was not true!  
Faramir brought me to this hell,  
Faramir, whom I loved so well.  
But Faramir- I still believe……


	16. Chapter 16

It beckons brightly in the moonlight  
Death in metal calls me there…  
End the life now of the traitor,  
End the horror, end the fear!  
I could raise that blade against  
The man whose labors took me down  
I could slay that false friend…  
Swift and painless bring his end,  
For though he's naught now,  
He was something to me then.  
Stirring in sleep, I see him move,  
I try to raise my hand-  
I can not do it, can not kill.  
My heart will not obey my will.  
He was my friend.  
He is, somehow yet,  
Is my head wrong and heart right?  
He swore to me, his oath he'd keep,  
To lord to land, I hear him weep.  
He bore so much, he was so strong…  
How could he lie so very long?


	17. Chapter 17

Broken heart sinks in misery  
Can't find the King  
Can't find me!  
We're lost outside  
In the cold, cold snow,  
Know this, friend,  
I'll never let you go!  
I howl defiance to the sky  
Then I bow my head and cry.  
Don't try to hide  
Your face from me, friend  
I have loved you,  
Even at this bitter end…  
Save us, Eru,  
For I can not!  
Oh, Aragorn, forgive  
It's my fault now you will not live.  
Forgive me friend,  
Forgive me for your bitter end.

I totally loved this one, even if it wasn't really acceptable rhyme or meter. THis chapter made me think of a verse of a Psalm,


	18. Chapter 18

A shadow sweeps along the wall,  
Does not hear my despairing call.  
Wife stands beside you now, unseen,  
And Faramir thinks of what might have been.  
You can not stay here, Elessar.  
Your spirit still must wander far  
Before it comes to its final rest  
Trust Faramir, he is the dearest, best  
Friend that you will ever know...  
And he just would not let you go.


	19. Chapter 19

Puppies and kittens come to play  
Memories from better days...  
A whole new face,  
Yet also old  
One too young, made too old.  
Innocent, but fallen from grace,  
Another, innocent, but becoming fear  
To one whom he once held so dear.  
Father and son once again,  
Aragorn, or Denethor...  
Which is which anymore?


	20. Chapter 20

Standing here beside you  
I hold you and I hide you…  
I can't say now what I need to say…  
Understand, I can only pray.  
I will save you, from the darkness,  
Won't let them take you away,  
You are mine,  
I am yours,  
We are Gondor's.  
Hands closing round the blades  
Send each other to the shades.  
I will never let them harm you,  
I will stay here, always true.  
As we now our fates resign  
All we are, all we could be,  
All we have been, all we should be.  
Save us now, from this darkness….


	21. Chapter 21

Close your eyes.  
Feel the air.  
Feel the death  
Everywhere.  
Hold your breath.  
Don't you dare  
Let it out,  
Don't you shout!  
Don't let go  
Don't you know  
I will hold to you?  
Listen to the echo  
The echo of the truth  
Heed no evil lies.  
Listen to the whispers,  
The promise of the spring,  
Cut through this web of treason,  
Great Gondor's lord and King!


	22. Chapter 22

Ride along,  
Too tired to sing,  
Please try to be strong.  
Dearest King,  
Do you rebels know?  
I've known them better,  
Their hearts I have shared,  
Become devious and cunning,  
Evils I have dared,  
And all because I cared.  
I cared! I did, don't you know?  
I gave up my honor, I gave up my soul,  
(That's all I could give)  
Just so you could live,  
So you could be whole.  
So, rebels you've seen,  
Rebels you've known?  
Forgive me lord King, but I've grown...  
How I've grown...


End file.
